1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic brake master cylinders and more particularly, to a hydraulic brake master cylinder capable of pad contact point adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
A hydraulic brake master cylinder of a bicycle is adapted to be mounted to a handle bar of the bicycle and connected with a brake to lever. During the process of user's pulling the brake lever toward the handle bar, brake fluid in the hydraulic brake master cylinder is vented into a hose and delivered to calipers so that the brake pads are forced to move to contact a brake disc so as to slow the bicycle.
Generally speaking, during the user's brake lever pressing process, the hydraulic brake master cylinder may be configured, to have a free stroke during which no brake fluid is vented out. The length of the free stroke influences how the brake lever feels to the user, how far the brake pads move and how far the brake lever must be pulled to slow the bicycle. The shorter the free stroke is, the faster the brake reacts and the firmer the brake feels.
The hydraulic brake master cylinder capable of pad contact point adjustment is well developed and commercially available. It allows the user to adjust the distance that the brake pads move and the brake effect by adjusting the free stroke thereof. However, conventional hydraulic brake master cylinders capable of pad contact point adjustment cannot be easily manufactured and assembled due to complicated constructions thereof. In addition, these hydraulic brake master cylinders are inconvenient in use because they can be adjusted only when the users utilize some tools. Therefore, hydraulic brake master cylinders capable of pad contact point adjustment still need further improvement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.